Draziens
by Jetkitten
Summary: A strange new race lands on Third earth. This was my first fanfiction so it sucks big time. May not be finished
1. Chapter 1

Note: this is my first fan-fiction. I'm in the process of rewriting but wanted to keep this one to. Yes I know it sucks so please don't remind me.

**Draziens**

**The Waking**

**Chapter One**

The alarm sounded early morning in the Cat's Lair. Panthro was on watch and brought it on the sceen. Lion-o and the ThunderTwins soon responeded. "What is it, Panthro?" Lion-o looked at the screen. "Three suspension pods landed at the edge of Darkside. They're going to find trouble out there." He pointed to the small fire at the edge of the forest. "Did you call the Tower of Omens?" He asked. "Pumyra and Bengali are at the Berbil village cleaning up after the mutants attacked. Tygra will be here in two hours so its just us for now." Lion-o nodded. "Well then lets go quickly. We'll take the thundertank, Thundercats Ho!" 

The first pod to land broke open like a ceramic doll. She suffered slowly, screaming for help. Her blood stainedthe ground where she lay. No one was there yet and her wounds far too serious. She finally gave in to the pain and died. Panthro and Wilykat were the first to find her. 

Kat shuttered at the site. "By Jaga, what a horrible fate to go all this way just to die." Panthro walked beside him. "Come, the others may need our help." 

Lion-o found the second pod, when he opened it there was no one inside. Only books and other objects wrapped carefully inside. There were also seven locked boxes and many different clothes made from exotic fabrics. Wilykit looked at the different dresses and picked up a book. she opened it but the writing was foreign to her. "Weird." she thought. "Lets get this on the thundertank." Lion-o told her. 

A shot came from the distance as they finished loadind the pod on the tank. "Blasted lunatacs, always causing trouble." Panthro yelled. He fired a shot from the tank's cannon but missed. 

"Try to find the others before they do." Lion-o yelled. Wilykat looked at him. "We already found one back there." He pointed to the wreckage. "She's dead." Another blast came two yards from them. "Hold them off while I look for the other pod." Lion-o tossed a gun to Panthro, pulled out the tracker, and ran. He followed the tracker for a half-mile till he found it. "HOOO!" A blast came from the sword. The pod's lock shattered popping open the hatch. He stared for a moment at the woman inside. She was smaller then most thundarians especially for a tiger. She was also a deeper red. Most striking was the three green lines tattooed across her face. 

He picked her up and carried her to the thundertank. "I found her! Lets get out of here." He called for the others to retreat not knowing that there was a fourth. 

The final pod shot down from the sky and landed in the black forest. It opened with a slam waking the thundarian woman inside. Her eyes shined deep blue as she looked around. She threw her dark auburn hair back as she heard the shots in the distance. She tried to get up but the pod slammed shut knocking her unconscience. 

"Well now, what have we here? Luna smiled at her fine catch. "Looks like a thundarian but I've never seen one with a face like that." Alluro said looking at the four green lines across her face. "Those are tattoos you idiot but you're rightI've never seen that on a thundarian." Chilla snarled. "Bring her, we might find a use for her." And with that, they brought the suspension pod to SkyTomb. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: this is my first fan-fiction. I'm in the process of rewriting but wanted to keep this one to. Yes I know it sucks so please don't remind me.

**Draziens**

**The Waking**

**Chapter Two**

They arrived at the Cat's Lair wit their cargo. Lion-o carried her to the empty room close by. He quietly laid her on the soft bed. "Snarf, make sure she's ok."Snarf nodded and Lion-o went back to help the others. Tygra arrived in the Feliner when Lion-o got to the landing bay. He helped unpack the books to the storeroom. Tygra looked at the books while he was working.   
"It's been a long time since I've seen books like these. So how is our guest?" He placed the old scrolls in the crate.   
"Sleeping. Strange woman, why do you think she's tattooed like that." Lion-o asked.   
Tygra's eyes lit up. "Tattooed. How?"   
"She has three greenlines across her face."   
He grabbed Lion-o's arm hard. "Was she a tiger?"   
"Yes, Do you know her?" Lion-o asked but Tygra took off before he could answer. He raced to her room nearly stepping on Snarf when he opened the door.   
"Tearna, Isit you?" He brushed her long red and black hair away from her face. The finegreen lines across her nose and cheeks only added to her exotic face. The thick black stripes that covered her body gave her a singular quality but he deep red color was what he loved most. "Yes, it is." he thought as he touched her face, making her stir.   
"You still look so beauitful, my lady." She opened her dark blue eyes to see her love. A face she never thought she'd ever see.   
"Tygra, where am I? she asked hoping that he wouldn't tell her she was dead.   
"Third Earth. In the Cat's Lair." He looked so much older then when she last saw him. HIs lovely rd mane turning gray at the sides, his face slightly wrinkled. "How long have I been slleping?"   
"Its been 18 years, I don't think I'd ever see you again." he kisses her softly, "I missed you."   
Wilykit walks in. "So you two know each other."   
He beams a great smile. "This is Tearna, my wife." She squeezed his hand pulling him closer. "Did you see Hamoltel and Leona? They should have landed the same time as me."   
Kit's eyes lowered. "Tygra, I need to talk to you outside." They stepped outside the door.   
"What is it?" Tygra asked.   
"We found a girl when we arrived but she was dead."   
"What did she look like?"   
"I don't know, Panthro and wilykat were the ones that found her."   
He ran back to the landing bay hoping to find them. Panthro was repairing the thundertank when he stormed in. "Panthro what did the girl look like that you and Kat found. Did she look like a lion?"   
"No,A leopard. Did you know her?"   
"Where's her body?"   
"Back in the forest, we were going back once the lunatacs left."   
"There was no one else?"   
Panthro shook his head. "No." he ran to the control room and scanned the area. Lion-o watched him check every detail.   
"Nothing. How can I tell her that her sisters are dead. She's been through so much." He looks at lion-o, "I need to go get her. I don't want her left to the wolves and the last thing I want to do is tell Tearna that we left her out there."   
lion-o nodded. "Take the Feliner, friend. We'll watch over her." 

Tearna was getting impatient and worried. They left her without a word. She started walking down the hall when she met up with Snarf.   
"You should be in bed." Snarf said taking her hand and trying to lead her back to bed.   
"Why? I just want to know where Tygra is." She pulled her hand away from the snarf.   
"I don't know. Just go back in your room and wait for him, He'll be back soon." she sneered at the snarf giving her orders.   
"Why do I bother asking snarfs anything." Her eyes glowed and she took his hand. "Take me to him now!" she ordered. he led her to the control room. She growled when she looked at lion-o.   
"This isn't Tygra!"   
"Hello I'm Lion-o Lord of the Thundercats. Welcome to the Cat's LAir." He said, trying to sound pleasent while she snarled at him.   
"Where's Tygra? I asked him where my sisters were then he just left. What is wrong? What happened to them?" She ordered.   
"I hate to be the one to tell you this but we only fond you and another girl but..."He hesitated to say, "she died. Tygra is coming back with her body right now." She fell to her knees. "Only one?'   
" Yes. He scanned the area but found nothing."   
A tear rolled down her cheek. "What did she look like?"   
"Dark brown leopard with greed lines tattoed across her face." She weakly smiled.   
"Hamoltel, then Leona may still be alive." 

Leona woke to find herself locked inside the suspension pod. She pounded against the glass for a few moments when she heard the voices of her captors. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best.   
"Wake up!" TugMug yelled and slapped her face. As he moved to slap her again she grabbed his arm.   
"Don't ever hit me again." She flashed her eyes and he stepped back. it gave her enough time to run but was stopped at the door by Alluro.   
"Your not going anywhere, there's no place to run. You should just give up." He said, trying to use his hypnosis on her.   
"Your mind tricks can't work on me, you ugly creature." She growled.   
"then maybe this will." He hits her in the head with his club, knocking her out cold.   
"Oh great, now what are we going to do with her?" TugMug groaned.   
"set her to work in the mine till we think of something." Alluro carried her down to the thundrillium mine. 

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Note: this is my first fan-fiction. I'm in the process of rewriting but wanted to keep this one to. Yes I know it sucks so please don't remind me. There are only 5 chapters to this. and no more. You will have to wait for the rewrite

Draziens

Chapter 3

Tygra brought Hamoltel's body to cat's lair. He wrapped her in a blanket and placed her on the table in the landing bay. He went to find Tearna and found her in the control room talking with Lion-o. She ran up to him and slapped him." How dare you leave me with out saying a word. You could have told me what was going on," she cried in his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't leave Hamoltel out there." I looked throughout that blasted forest but I couldn't find Leona. She could be anywhere hopefully she's safe." 

Leona woke to find herself chained. A young warrior maiden helped her up. She was shocked by how thin and pale she was. She looked to be only 15 or so with dirty blonde hair. She smelled very bad and Leona tried not to get too close. "Thank you, where am I, why am I chained? She tried to pull off the manicles. The girl just looked at her and fronded. "We've all tried to get those things off, nothing works. I'm Damira by the way. I've been here for almost a year now. Those lunatacs are evil creatures making us dig for thundrillium. " 

Alluro walked by them carrying a large club and a whip. "The men will dig in the far chamber." He looked at her. "You women clear out the rocks." As he walked away Damira stuck her tongue out at him, making sure he didn't see. 

"Alluro is not as bad as the others. He doesn't really care how much gets done." She pointed to the high rock edge where Alluro was. "He usually goes up there to drink or sleep." An older woman walked by them. "Come on ladies, if we don't dig our quota we might get stuck with Chilla." After a closer look she was shocked to see she was the same age as Leona. Her skin was cracked and bruised. Her hair was starting to come out in patches and her face twisted. "That's Kajorn, she's the one person here you don't want to mess with. She's right though, last time we didn't make the quota Chilla and TugMug broke our backs for two weeks." 

They worked hard till dusk when two large barrels where brought to the mine. The entire slave population swarmed at the barrels breaking them open and eating the rotten food inside. Leona didn't understand and by the time she saw what they were doing all the food was gone. Damira sat next to her with a handful of berbilberries. "Here, this was all I could get for you." Leona ate the berries with great ferocity. "You need to be very aggressive when getting food. They don't bring much. You can sleep with me tonight. You seem warm enough with your fur." Leona looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean by that?" Damira smiled showing her rotten teeth. "They don't give us any blankets and the wind has a good bite to it. We need to sleep close together to keep warm." They all curled up together in a small corner. 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: this is my first fan-fiction. I'm in the process of rewriting but wanted to keep this one to. Yes I know it sucks so please don't remind me. There are only 5 chapters to this. and no more. You will have to wait for the rewrite

Draziens

Chapter 4

Leona couldn't sleep rapped up in the bodies of her fellow women slaves. She picked at the manacles with a small stick with no luck till she heard the mine door open slowly. She felt her heart stop as the figure moved closer, she remained motionless hoping that it would pass. The figure disappeared into the darkness then she heard one of the slave girls being pulled away. The last thing she saw was the two bodies go into the empty tunnel. She moved a little but was pulled back. "Stay still." Damira whispered. She covered her ears trying not to hear the horrible groans and muffled screams. One thought kept going through her mind over and over, "I must escape." 

Tearna went to bed hoping tomorrow would be better. She hated all the questions the thundercats asked her but even more she hated the fact that they considered snarfs as equals. Her father had always told her they were vile diseased ridden creatures that shouldn't be touched but she saw them as slaves. They were the only creatures she was able to control with her limited powers, she never understood why because no one else could. She fell asleep dreaming of when she was the princess. 

She and Leona played hide and seek in the garden of her father's big estate. She wore a yellow dress with small roses around the bottom, her hair was up in a bun. She started to climb up the large tree at the side of the house trying to hide from her sister when she was pulled down. 

"Tearna! What do you think you're doing. A lady never climbs trees." Her father scolded her. He was the most hansom man there ever was in her mind. His fur was a very light shade of orange almost yellow, the stripes along his body a darker orange. He was dressed in a fine blue suit with a black coat cut down to his knees. "I was just playing hide and seek daddy." Leona ran and bumped into him. "Sorry Pocender." Her little green dress was ripped and muddy. "Go in the house at once and wash up. Lunch is almost ready." Leona ran to the door. "Don't run in the house or no lunch." He took Tearna's hand and walked her inside. "Your mother is coming soon so you better look your best. You don't want her to think I'm not raising you right." He smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"Daddy said that momma's coming." Tearna threw a pillow at Leona. "Good then maybe she'll take me with her." She threw the pillow back. "Why do you want to leave me and daddy?" Leona "He's your daddy, not mine!" 

Tearna went downstairs to the dining room. The table was more beautiful then usual, the best china laid out and she could smell the lamb roasting in the kitchen. Pocender sat at the head of the table with a worried face. She was going to ask him what's wrong but he got up, walked out to his office and locked the door. "Daddy? Daddy what's wrong?" she pounded on the door until she felt a familiar hand placed on her shoulder. 

"Tearna, sweetheart." She turned around to face her mother. Farrel had the darkest red fur of anyone with a very tiny frame one would think she was the devil herself. Leona ran down the stairs and gave her a big hug. "Mommy I missed you." Farrel swung her around a bit and set her back down. She turned to Tearna. "The food smellls good, why don't we just sit down and have some lunch." She pounded on the office door as she pasted. "Hey Cender. Come out and eat with us. I need to talk to you anyway." Tearna hated the way her mom talked to him and she hoped she was going to leave soon. They ate as they always did when they were all together except that Farrel wasn't trying to annoy Pocender like she usually did. 

Farrel finally broke the silence when they brought out coffee and the girls were away. Tearna pressed her ear to the door trying to listen. "I'm taking the girls with me this time." He growled at her with such hatred that it scared Tearna who never heard her father do it before. "I won't let you take them. You gave them up when you left us for that guttertrash of a boyfriend." She pulled a rolled paper out of her waist bag. "I thought you would say that so I got this from the thundarian lord. It's an order for you to release them to me. If you don't I will lose your entire fortune and I will still get them. Its up to you." She smiled as he threw the table across the room. "Take them." She rang for the maid to pack the girls things. 

"NO!" Tearna screamed and ran into the room. "I don't want to go with you, I wanna stay with my daddy." Pocender hugged her tight. "I'm sorry princess. I'll find a way to get you back." He carried her to the waiting vehicle, Leona fallowed them carring her doll. "Take care of your sister Leona." He yelled as they drove off never to see him again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: this is my first fan-fiction. I'm in the process of rewriting but wanted to keep this one to. Yes I know it sucks so please don't remind me. There are only 5 chapters to this. and no more. You will have to wait for the rewrite

Draziens 

Chapter 5

_Thundara. Twenty-three Years Earlier_

_Tygra walked through the dense fog of Aaronin forest, which made him wish he could've taken his hoverbike but it was far too dangerous. His training was complete, all of the required skills he needed to be a Thundercat carefully honed. Still he needed that extra edge to cement his place among them. The fog cleared enough for him to see the small village secluded from most of the civilized world. It was a poor village with many of the houses in disrepair. He tried to find the house his cousin described with no luck. They all seemed like the same small, brown, house with old wooden fences surrounding them._

_He spied a teenage boy playing with something he couldn't quite make out on the ground and decided to ask him for directions. "I'm looking for a woman named Farrel. Have you heard of her?" The boy looked up and Tygra noticed a few snails on the ground pulled out of their shells. The sight disgusted him, "Of course I know who Farrel is. Just go three houses down and make a left. It's the one with the blood roses growing along the fence. "Thanks."_

_He followed the street down till he saw the strangest roses he had ever seen. They were light blue with deep red veins running threw each petal. "So this is a blood rose." He thought as he went to the door. Before he could knock the door opened. "Hello? Can I help you?" She asked, "Does Farrel live here?" She smiled and showed a few of her fangs. Her yellow robe covered her swollen belly she tried to hide. "Yes. I'm Farrel. Can I help you?" He was shocked to see that this woman was the powerful sorceress he was told about. Hello I'm Tygra. I was told that you can me to use my powers." She stared at him for a moment and asked him to come in._

_"I don't train usually but I was told you had great potential and it would be nice to have a Drazien Thundercat." He looked at her puzzled as she handed him a cup of coffee. "I'm not a Drazien. Whatever that is. I'm of the tiger clan that lives east of here." She smiled at his remark. "Yes you are. Only Draziens can do the things I've heard you do." She handed him a book with strange foreign writing. "We are the keepers of Thundara's magic and I am the keeper of her history. I hope you really want to learn though because I don't like wasting my time." Tygra nodded "I won't waist you time I promise you Farrel." She gave him a stern look. "You better not, I'm the last person you want to disappoint." He heard the sounds of laughter coming from the back, she smiled as she noticed him listening. "Those are my girls. Let me introduce you to them."_

_They stepped outside to the backyard. The grass was tightly cut with beautiful willow trees bordering the fence. A small swing was the centerpiece, ornately carved and painted. Every spare corner contained those strange rose bushes. Tearna was pushing her little sister on the swing, laughing. Hamoltel jumped off mid swing to meet the stranger. "This is my baby Hamoltel." The little girl looked at him with her dark blue eyes. She raised her hands for him to pick her up. Farrel touched her child's cheek with great affection. "Tell him how old your going to be?" The child held up three fingers. "My so you're a big girl aren't you?" She giggled as he tickled her a little._

_"Don't be too proud of yourself. She likes everyone." Tearna took her from him and walked inside. "Tearna do you have to be so rude." Farrel said "I'm sorry, unlike Hamoltel, Tearna doesn't like anyone. Don't get you down. My oldest will be home soon with my husband. I'll get you settled in." they walked inside._

_Weeks passed slowly as he learned how to read and understand the drazien books. Leona helped him a little but for the most part he was on his own. Farrel was a hard teacher. She would not even begin to teach him how to use his powers till he learned how to read. Its best to learn the history of your powers before you can truly use them right. she said to him over and over whenever he became frustrated._

_His room at least had a good view he thought as he watched Tearna dance in the garden. He went outside to study and try to talk to her. She stopped and started going back inside. "Why do you hate me?' he said as she passed him. "Do I need a reason." She growled. "I would think so but have it your own way." He frowned a little. "It's just a shame a beautiful girl like you has so much anger inside." She stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" He was surprised by how insulted she seemed. "You don't seem to like anyone." Her eyes flashed. "You don't know me well enough to say that." And she slammed the door._

_"You're doing very well in your studies and I think its time for you to learn how to use your powers." Farrel smiled and sat next to him. "See that rock over there? Pick it up." He tried to pick it up but found it was just an illusion. "You need to learn what's real and what isn't. You can't even begin to create illusions until you can see threw them. Return to your books. You're not quite ready." Farrel returned inside when he heard someone laughing behind a tree. "You honestly think you can learn how to create illusions. What a joke." Tearna sat down on her swing. "I could if I had some help. Farrel said you're very good at it." Her image disappeared and she jumped out of the tree she was hiding in. "Mom's right I am good. If I help you will you do something for me?" he nodded. "I want to find my father. I haven't seen him since I was eight. Can you find out where he's at now?" "Yes, Of course. What's his name." "Pocender." She created his image for him. "Thanks, I guess you're not all bad."_


End file.
